Bitchy and fluffy times
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un Highschool!UA fluffy (Matoine, oui hélas) sous forme de scénettes dans lesquelles Antoine, gai luron populaire, et Mathieu, geek solitaire et sarcastique, sont dans la même classe et apprennent peu à peu à se connaître...


**Titre **: Bitchy and fluffy times

**Fandom **: RPF youtube

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genres **: Highschool!UA, romance fluff

**Personnages **: Antoine Daniel/Mathieu Sommet

**Nombre de mots** : 1210

**Commentaires** : dédicacée à destierek sur Tumblr dont j'ai écrit le prompt "AU Matoine où nos 2 amis sont encore au lycée et où Antoine est le gentil gars ultra populaire tandis que Mathieu est le geek solitaire sarcastique qui parle à personne."  
Je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai écrit autant sur ce truc. C'était genre pour déconner, ce truc est ridicule, mais...mais...

* * *

« C'est qui Mathieu ? »

Tout avait commencé avec une question bien innocente.

Fred haussa les épaules :

\- C'est le p'tit gars toujours au fond de la classe qui a réponse à tout et qui passe toutes les pauses à bouquiner dans son coin.

Antoine re-situa le type en question : toujours solitaire, avec un chapeau sur la tête et des écouteurs sur les oreilles, il ne parle à personne. Antoine l'avait automatiquement catalogué comme « intello qui se la pète » et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

\- Il est intéressant, si tu prends la peine de lui parler, continua Fred. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de nous rejoindre, mais je crois qu'il est un peu timide.

\- Je comprend. J'ai un tel charisme, aussi !, répliqua Antoine avec humour. Même les filles ont peur de m'aborder !

Le petit groupe se mit à rigoler et ils parlèrent d'autre chose.

...

Au self, Antoine hésita un petit moment face aux desserts.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi choisir entre la tartelette au citron fraîchement décongelée et la part de flan graisseuse et racornie ?, railla la personne à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête, ne vit rien, baissa les yeux, et aperçut enfin Mathieu, le fameux geek taciturne aux allures de gringalet.

\- Charybde ou Scylla ?, répliqua Antoine avec un sourire.

Mathieu prit la tartelette au citron.

\- Quoiqu'il choisisse, Ulysse rentrera tout seul chez lui, rétorqua-t-il gravement en quittant la file d'attente.

La chair de poule recouvrit les bras d'Antoine sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?, demanda Antoine en se penchant pour voir le titre de la couverture.

\- Un assemblage de pages qu'on appelle communément un livre, grogna Mathieu sans interrompre sa lecture.

\- J'avais remarqué, merci. Tu prends toujours les gens pour des cons ?

\- Et toi, s'énerva Mathieu en levant enfin les yeux sur lui, est-ce que tu viens toujours emmerder les gens quand ils sont occupés pour leur poser des questions débiles ?

Antoine fit la moue.

\- C'était juste pour faire la conversation.

\- Ben t'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la conversation. En fait je me débrouille très bien tout seul !, se défendit Mathieu en le fusillant du regard.

Antoine vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et tourna légèrement la couverture pour lire.

\- La Théorie kantienne de l'expérience ? Wow, ça a l'air d'être carrément plus passionnant que de discuter avec moi.

\- T'es jaloux ?, se moqua Mathieu en dégageant son bouquin.

\- Peut-être..., suggéra Antoine avec une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Alors Mathieu se replongea dans sa lecture ; son visage restait neutre, mais son cou ainsi que ses oreilles prenaient une jolie teinte écarlate.

...

Les amis d'Antoine avait remarqué son petit manège.

\- On te voit souvent avec Mathieu ces derniers temps. Vous parlez de quoi ?, demanda Seb.

\- On parle pas trop en fait, marmonna Antoine.

Il se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

\- En général, il m'envoie bouler et du coup je reste rien que pour l'embêter. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'apprécie...ce qui est dommage. Moi je l'aime bien.

Mathieu resta caché à l'angle du mur en attendant qu'ils soient passés. Il détesta immédiatement cette sensation d'avoir le cœur serré dans la poitrine.

...

C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune table de libre que Mathieu vint s'asseoir à la leur. Antoine ne devrait pas y faire autant attention, pourtant il avait tout de même l'espoir que quitte à se mettre à côté de quelqu'un, Mathieu avait préféré se mettre près de quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

\- Je t'ai manqué mamour ?

\- Ouais, comme mon herpès !, rétorqua Mathieu avec un amusement palpable.

C'était la première fois qu'Antoine le voyait sourire, et même si ce n'était pas une révolution en soi, ça le faisait se sentir un tout petit peu plus à l'aise.

\- Herpès génitale ou labiale ? Que je sache si tu risques de me le refiler...

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as une chance que je te refile mes MST ?

\- Disons que je suis un croyant..., déclara Antoine en plantant sa fourchette dans une patate au fond de son assiette.

Mathieu ricana sans faire d'autre commentaire.

...

Tandis que la prof tournait le dos à la classe pour écrire, Antoine se pencha sur la table de Mathieu.

\- Psssst !

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il reçut un petit bout de papier. Antoine se redressa en faisant mine de l'ignorer et Mathieu regarda à nouveau le tableau. Voyant que la prof ne regardait pas – mais tout en restant discret malgré tout – il déplia le petit mot à l'intérieur de sa trousse.

_On fait une soirée demain, ça te dirait de venir ?_

Mathieu pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil aux mecs qu'il avait déjà vu avec Antoine. Il supposait que « on » voulait dire « la bande » ; il aurait préféré un tête-à-tête, mais enfin, il faut bien débuter quelque part.

Antoine reçut la réponse sur sa table quelques secondes plus tard.

_Quelle heure ?_

...

L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique jouait à fond, et au bout de 6 bières, Mathieu était légèrement, mais alors très légèrement pompette.

La soirée n'était pas aussi intimiste qu'il l'avait espéré : en vérité, c'était une grosse boum pleine de jeunes prépubères avides de sensations fortes, et il ne s'y sentait pas tout à fait à sa place.

Assis sur une marche, dehors, il essayait de se débarrasser du sentiment pesant d'être venu pour rien.

Il n'avait pas vu Antoine de la soirée. Il avait été obligé de faire la causette à des filles qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et l'une d'elles avait semble-t-il un vieux crush sur lui, car elle n'avait pas arrêté de le mitrailler de questions sur sa vie.

Il était fatigué et il sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Quoi, t'as déjà envie de retourner dans ta grotte ?

Mathieu soupira sans relever. Intérieurement, il était content d'entendre cette voix teintée d'ironie.

Antoine posa ses fesses à côté des siennes, leur cuisse se frôlant. Il s'écarta un peu, soudain un peu gêné par leur proximité.

Il ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Mathieu avait accepté de venir, et ça lui avait vraiment fait très plaisir. Mais étant assez populaire, il n'avait pas pu se libérer une seconde pour aller lui parler. Ça l'avait bien gavé.

Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls...sauf qu'Antoine ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu si ce genre de fête te gave ?

\- Je suis pas gavé !, protesta Mathieu.

\- A peine !

\- Si, c'est vrai !

\- A d'autres !

\- Putain, gronda Mathieu en redressant la tête, le regard brillant d'éclairs. T'es chiant ! Arrête de tout le temps...

Les lèvres d'Antoine s'écrasèrent maladroitement sur les siennes, humides et glissantes.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut très insatisfaisant, et lorsqu'Antoine recula de quelques centimètres, il serrait les mâchoires.

\- Je...

Mathieu grimaça et lui enleva ses lunettes.

\- Là, ça sera plus pratique.

Et il lui montra comment on faisait.


End file.
